Season 13
Season 13 is the thirteenth season of JayGT. The season was done parallel to the real-life Season 13, being the only season of JayGT to be done this way. JayDK, Cards, Spinach, and Foxy served as main judges. Saf, Cipher, Smack, and Lucy will serve as side judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 1301 *Episode 1302 *Episode 1303 *Episode 1304 *Episode 1305 *Episode 1306 Top 80 Singers '(13) *[[Noah Guthrie|'Noah Guthrie]], Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *'Andrew Johnston', Singer (M M M Y) *'Little Jeffrey', Singer (Y Y Y Y) *[[Daniel Emmet|'Daniel Emmet']], Opera Singer (Y Y Y Y) *[[Angel Garcia|'Angel Garcia']], Singer (Y Y Y Y) *'Christina Wells', Singer (Y Y M Y) *[[Amanda Mena|'Amanda Mena']], Singer (Y Y M Y) *[[Glennis Grace|'Glennis Grace']], Singer (Y Y M Y) *[[Brody Ray|'Brody Ray']], Singer/Guitarist (Y M Y Y) *'Ronnie Lamarque', Most Interesting Singer in the World (Y Y M Y) *[[Ms. Trysh|'Ms. Trysh']], Singer (Y Y M M) *[[Joseph O'Brien|'Joseph O'Brien']], Singer and Pianist (Y M M Y) *[[Makayla Phillips|'Makayla Phillips']], Singer (M Y X Y) Music Groups '''(6) *We Three, Band (Y Y Y Y) *NUNNABOVE, Band (Y Y Y Y) *Voices of Hope Children's Choir, Choir (Y M Y M) *[[OC Music and Dance|'''OC Music and Dance]], Orchestral Choir (Y M Y X) *[[Angel City Chorale|'Angel City Chorale']], Choir (Y Y Y Y) *'Us the Duo', Band (M M M Y) 1307 Misc. Music '(3) * 'Street Drum Corps, Percussion Group (Y Y Y Y) * [[Bensax International|'Bensax International']], Saxophonist (Y Y M M) * Flau'jae, Rapper (Y M M Y) Danger Acts '(6) * [[Lord Nil|'Lord Nil]], Escape Artist (Y Y Y Y) * [[Kenny Thomas|'Kenny Thomas']], Motorcycle Stunt Performer (Y Y Y Y) 1307 *[[Duo Vital-x|'Duo Vital-x']], Knife Thrower Duo (Y Y Y Y) *[[Jules and Jerome|'Jules and Jerome']], Teeterboard Duo (Y Y Y Y) *[[Annaliese Nock|'Annaliese Nock']], Danger Act (M Y Y Y) *'Jack Tenney', Trampolinist (M M Y Y) Magicians '''(7) *Jimmy Ichihana, Magician (Y Y Y M) *The Sacred Riana, Spooky Magician (Y Y Y .) *[[Laurent Piron|'''Laurent Piron]], Magician (Y Y Y Y) *[[Chris Cox|'Chris Cox']], Mentalist (Y Y Y Y) *[[Rob Lake|'Rob Lake']], Magician (Y Y Y Y) *[[Sixto and Lucia|'Sixto and Lucia']], Quick Change Duo (M Y Y Y) *'Kevin Blake', Magician (Y Y M X) Animal '''(2) *The Savitsky Cats, Cat Act (Y Y Y Y) *[[Shannon and Reckon|'''Shannon and Reckon]], Dog Act (Y Y Y M) Comedy '''(10) *Alex Hooper, Stand-Up Comedian (M Y Y X) *[[French Accent|'''French Accent]], Accordionist/Stand-up Comedian (X M Y Y) *[[Lioz Shem Tov|'Lioz Shem Tov']], Comedy Mentalist (Y Y Y Y) *[[Samuel J. Comroe|'Samuel J. Comroe']], Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *[[Andy Huggins|'Andy Huggins']], Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *[[Bone Hampton|'Bone Hampton']], Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *[[Virzi Triplets|'Virzi Triplets']], Comedian Trio (Y Y Y Y) *[[Oliver Graves|'Oliver Graves']], Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *'Yumbo Dump', Body Sound Making Duo (M Y Y Y) *'Vicki Barbolak', Stand-Up Comedienne (Y M Y Y) Acrobats '''(11) *Fratelli Rossi, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y Y) '''1307 *'Geoffrey Berhault', Tightrope Acrobat (Y Y Y M) *[[Srikanta Barefoot|'Srikanta Barefoot']], Cyr Wheel Acrobat (Y Y Y Y) *[[Troy James|'Troy James']], Contortionist (Y Y Y Y) *[[Vivien Vajda|'Vivien Vajda']], Jump Rope Acrobat (Y Y Y Y) *[[Trinh Tra My|'Trinh Tra My']], Aerialist (Y Y Y Y) *[[Duo Non Stop|'Duo Non Stop']], Rola Bola Duo (Y Y Y Y) *[[Duo Transcend|'Duo Transcend']], Trapeze Duo (Y Y Y Y) *[[Sergey and Sasha|'Sergey and Sasha']], Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y Y) *[[David Pereira|'David Pereira']], Acrobatic Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *'Elijah Holt', Acrobat (M Y M Y) Multimedia / Light Acts '(3) *[[UDI|'UDI]], Blacklight Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *[[EXISDANCE|'EXISDANCE']], Multimedia Dance Act (Y Y Y Y) *[[Storynest|'Storynest']], Virtual Reality Act (M Y Y M) Dance Groups '''(10) *Junior New System, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *[[Neo-Geisha|'''Neo-Geisha]], Japanese Folk Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *[[The Future Kingz|'The Future Kingz']], Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *[[Academy of Villains|'Academy of Villains']], Shadow Dance Group (Y Y Y M) *[[Géométrie Variable|'Géométrie Variable']], Geometric Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *'Swing Latino', Salsa Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) 1307 *[[Blue Tokyo|'Blue Tokyo']], Acrobatic Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *[[The PAC Dance Team|'The PAC Dance Team']], Dance Group (X Y Y Y) *'Diabolowalker', Diabolo Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *'Da RepubliK', Dance Group (M Y Y M) Novelty '''(9) *La Fontane Umane, Novelty Act (Y Y Y Y) *[[Rénald Zapata|'''Rénald Zapata]], Painter (Y Y Y Y) *[[Blaise Ryndes|'Blaise Ryndes']], Bubbleologist (Y Y Y M) *[[Mr. Uekusa|'Mr. Uekusa']], Suspenseful Stripper (Y Y Y Y) *[[Hamster Wheel|'Hamster Wheel']], Kinetic Artist Trio (Y Y Y Y) *[[Sethward|'Sethward']], Novelty Act (Y M Y M) *[[Hans|'Hans']], Singer/Dancer/Accordionist (M M Y Y) *[[Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto|'Rudi Rok and Sari Aalto']], Ventriloquist Duo (Y X M Y) *[[Jim Mouth|'Jim Mouth']], Mouth Stuffer (X X Y Y) Eliminated Before Top 80 *[[Darzana|'Darzana']], Dinosaur Dance Group (X X X X) *[[Lauren Weintraub|'Lauren Weintraub']], Singer and Guitarist (Y X X X) *[[Zoltan Kaszas|'Zoltan Kaszas']], Stand-up Comedian (X X X M) *[[Jenny Klimantova|'Jenny Klimantova']], Hula-Hoop Artist (X X X X) *[[Nathan Spare|'Nathan Spare']], Fire Breather (X X X X) *'Macey Mac', Singer/Guitarist (M X X X) *'Kazi', Singer (X X X Y) *'The Melisizwe Brothers', Band (X M X X) *'Berlin', Singer/Pianist (M X X X) *'Uncle Clutch', Novelty Act (M X Y X) *[[Cliff Cobblestone|'Cliff Cobblestone']], Stand-up Comedian (M X Y X) *[[Carlos and Sofia|'Carlos and Sofia']], Acrobatic Dance Duo (X X M Y) *[[Harold & Regan|'Harold & Regan']], Dance Duo (X X M M) *[[Benjamin and Adam|'Benjamin and Adam']], Pole Acrobat Duo (X X X Y) *'Sweet Potato & Josie', Sweet Potato Cooking Instructors (Y X Y X) *[[Pancakes|'Pancakes']], Dance Group (Y X Y X) Top 36 *Zurcaroh, Acrobatic Group *Mochi, Multimedia Juggler *Front Pictures, Multimedia Performance Group *Brian King Joseph, Electric Violinist Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons